Revolations
by Future Forensic
Summary: Sev/Harry Family/Hurt/Comfort Big Secrets even bigger surprises Evil Dumbledore Good Tom DONT OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

Severus/Harry

Family/Hurt/Comfort

Revelations

_Epilogue _

She sat on his bed and watched him sleep, stroking his soft ebony hair, hoping and praying that one day he might find it is his heart to forgive her for all the awful things she and her husband had put him through in his life. Her name was Petunia Evens Dursley, a woman with a rather long narrow almost horse-like face and a very long neck. The boy she was sitting by was not her son. No he was her nephew Harry James Potter a young boy with messy ebony hair and huge emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, The-Boy-Who-Lived… or so everyone thought. But who was this young mysterious boy really and what had he been put through?


	2. Chapter 2

_July 31_

10 year old Harry Potter lay on the ground in a beat-up old shack next to the couch where his cousin lay sound asleep, unlike Harry who was kept awake by his cousin's awful snoring, not to mention the terrible cold despite it being the end of July. Harry looked at his cousin's watch, it displayed 11:59. 50 10 seconds till his 11th birthday

9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1… 12:00 "Happy Birthday Harry make a wish" he said to himself suddenly **BANG!**

The door was blown right off its hinges! Causing Harry to jump and Dudley to screech like a little girl and Petunia and Vernon run down the with a side-by-side shotgun. In the door stood a tall man, probably 6ft 9 or so, clad completely in black.

"YOU!" Petunia gasped "how is that possible; you're dead!"

Huh he sighed "Well I am _obviously not_ dead" he said sarcastically

"But Dumbledore said…"

"He lied to protect me"

"But Lily…"

"wasn't allowed to know."

"Vernon put that gun down! He isn't going to hurt us!"

"Damn it woman don't tell me what to do!"

"VERNON!" **SMACK**

"STUPLIFY" Severus hollered

Vernon crumpled after being hit by the curse.

"Oh my gosh what did you do to him!"

"Don't worry he is just stunned." Harry said quietly

"How did you know that?" Severus and Petunia asked in unison

"Um I…I don't know."

"Wow he's a magic natural." Petunia said in surprise

"Petunia how much have you told him?"

"Nothing, Vernon wouldn't allow any talk about it."

"Ok… so I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah you do"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you take him after the first battle was over?"

"Look he may be my best friend's son but he is still a Potter." He said spiting the name like it had a foul taste.

"No he isn't!"

"What are you blabbering on about woman?"

"He is not a Potter! He's your son not James's!"

"What?"

"She was a three weeks pregnant when you 'died' Snape!"she yelled "Did she never tell you?"

"No, she didn't."

"Well she thought you dead after that and married potter to give Harry a dad."

"He looks nothing like me!"

"Yes he really does."

"um no…"

"He's a metamorphosis. He took this look subconsciously to look like the man he thought was his father."

"But… I haven't ever heard of that happening."

"So?"

"Wait I'm confused" Harry said causing them to both jump having forgot he was even in the room.

"Well Harry" Petunia started hesitantly "This man is Severus Tobus Snape. He is your father."

"I have a father?" "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well I had been told he was dead by a man named Albus Dumbledore."

"But as you can see I'm not."

Suddenly Harry started sobbing and flung himself at Severus. They were all shocked. Harry pulled away as quickly as he had grabbed and started apologizing profusely.

"Harry" he said reaching out to his new-found son… until he cringed away. When he saw his son flinch it all came into perfect view.

"Petunia" Severus growled "What did that monster do to my son?"

"Severus I'm sorry but I'm as scared of him as Harry maybe more so…"

"Petunia" Severus growled again

"I'm sorry" she cried "He beat him repeatedly, and I could do nothing; look at his size!"

"Tunney, I don't blame you." Severus said sadly, but calmly and comfortly,"Has he hit you or your son?"

"Never Dudley, Just me"

"OK do you want me to cast a spell on you so he can't hurt you ever again?" Severus asked kindly

"You would do that for me after all the crap I did and how I acted when we were children?" Petunia asked sounding shocked but grateful none-the-less

"Tunney" he replied choosing to use her childhood nickname "do you forget what kind of childhood I had and how my father treated me and my mother?"

"No, now do you forget who helped Lily heal and tend to all your wounds and burses?"

"Never" he said simply and shook his head.

Harry I'm going to cast a spell on your aunt to protect her from your uncle and then we are going to go ok. Here read this until I'm ready" he said handing Harry his Hogwarts letter.

"Thank you, sir" Harry said grinning tearfully

"Um it's just a letter Harry."

"No sir, I mean for protecting my aunt so I don't have to worry about her."

"Harry? You worry about me?"

"Of course aunt Petunia, I know how hard uncle Vernon can hit."

"But I've treated you terribly"

"I know but you already said it was because of your fear of Uncle Vernon. So I forgive you."

Petunia and Severus stared open-mouthed at Harry, until Petunia said "he has a great ability Sev. And a great heart to match."

"Just like his mother." He replied

"oh really cause I remember a young Slytherin boy rising up against the fact he was dating a Gryphindore muggle-born."

Harry opened his letter from Hogwarts

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_ We are pleased to inform you, you have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_ Term will start September 1__st__. Also you will have to be at King Cross station in London to catch the Hogwarts express on platform 9 ¾, on August 31. The train will pull out of the station at exactly 11:00 and if you are not on it you will be left. We await you owl._

_Hogwarts deputy Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

"What does 'we await your owl' mean?" Harry asked Severus

"What oh just a sec."

He pointed his wand at Petunia and said this may tingle a bit

"Haud ledo" Severus said

Petunia's skin glowed golden for a moment before it was gone

"You can never be hit again"

"Owl referring to the way we send mail." "We tie a letter to an owl's leg and it takes it to the person we want it to go to."

"Oh that's cool."

_**A/N**_

_**Haud**____**ledo**__** translates to cannot be**____**hit in Latin**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Harry and his new-found father Severus walked out of number 4 Private Drive and down to the corner of Private Drive Surry and Severus said "ok this ought to do just fine." "Take my arm, Harry; we are going to apperate to my home, Prince Manor." Harry did as he was told even though he didn't know what 'apperating' was.

Harry and Severus arrived at the Prince Manor, a large beautiful brick 4 story house on a 1000 acre backyard complete with woods, horse stables with pasture and pond with a beach and full of all kinds of harmless fish. Harry looked around with an awed expression. Severus explained to Harry that this was the safest place in the world because you could only come onto the property or really see the property from behind the line of ownership if you had the blood of the Prince family in your veins. And only the Prince Heir or Heir apprentice could apperate onto the property. However anyone could be granted access onto the property by the heir or heir apprentice.

"No one can find you here ever, Harry. Not if you don't want them to." Severus told his son.

"Really, are you serious?"

"Of course I am Son." Sev said "I will never lie to you."

"You just called me 'son'" harry said surprised

"Yes, because you are my son."

"Um I know but…"

"Harry if you are uncomfortable with calling me dad or Father, don't worry about it. I will not be upset just call me Severus or sir."

"Can I call you Sev?"

"Yes you may."

"Um ok Sev."

"Now I think we should define the rules."

'Oh wonderful rules I will end up breaking I wonder how he'll punish me if I do.'

"Fine with me" Harry said

"Ok what do you think some of the rules should be?"

"I get to pick the rules?" He asked flabbergasted

"Within reason yes."

"Um ok well the obvious no lying or disobeying you. And do all my chores every day?"

"Yes, and you will have chores but normal ones like clean your room or fold laundry, and help me in the lab."

"You will never have to cook or paint a fence, or cut the lawn with kitchen scissors, or something ridiculous like that."

"What if I break the rules?" he asked but then added hastily "Not that I plan to."

"Um grounded or a spanking or two… but I will never beat you or try to harm you purposely hurt you in any way… unlike your uncle."

"Thank You Father."

Severus was shocked by the sudden use of father but decided not to comment on it.

"Also we will go to Church every Sunday morning during the summer as I can't get away during the school year."

"Ok."

"Ok I think that about does it."

_**A/N: Snape at church… weird**_

_**Plz review**_


End file.
